Contes de Noël
by Acokanthera
Summary: Recueil de mini-histoires se rapportant à l'esprit de Noël et à sa magie...
1. Le sapin

_Comme le titre l'indique, les histoires qui suivent sont directement liées à Noël et aux fêtes de fin d'année. Il s'agit en fait d'un petit recueil de mini-histoires en rapport avec l'esprit de Noël. C'est tout à fait cucu la praline et gnangnan à souhait, je vous l'accorde, mais quelques grammes de guimauve dans un monde comme le nôtre, cela ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de respecter chaque caractère des personnages, mais faire du gnangnan avec TVD ce n'est pas facile, d'autant que je préfère écrire de l'action. Donc, double chalenge en vue._  
_Je ne prends aucune responsabilité de ce qui suit, puisque la plupart des idées me sont venues lors d'une grosse fièvre. Oh et puis zut ! Si, j'assume entièrement :D ! Je promets cependant de me rattraper prochainement avec des histoires bien dignes de TVD !_  
_J'attends de vous (parce qu'en plus, je suis hyper exigeante :D) de me dire si cela tient la route, si ce n'est pas trop niais et si cela vous apporte un peu de réconfort pendant cette période de grande fatigue (perso, je suis à ramasser à la petite cuillère, pas vous ?). J'adore Noël et l'esprit qui va avec, j'espère que ce qui suit en sera digne et vous conviendra._  
_J'ai essayé d'écrire sur différents personnages, pour qu'il y en ait pour tous les goûts. J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de dire ce que vous aimez et ce qui ne va pas !_

_Les mini-histoires à venir (dans l'ordre alphabétique) si tout va bien :_  
_- De la neige à Noël [Elena & Damon] (celle-ci, c'est ma préférée, donc sûrement la dernière à être publiée ;) ),_  
_- La pleine lune [Caroline & Tyler],_  
_- Le mystérieux Père Noël [Elena & Damon],_  
_- Le sapin [Stefan & Damon],_  
_- Noël avant l'heure [Elena & Stefan],_  
_- Souvenirs [Jenna & Alaric],_  
_- Surprise ! [Caroline & Matt],_  
_- Un peu de magie [Bonnie & Jeremy]._

_Si des idées vous venaient en tête, sans avoir envie de les écrire, n'hésitez pas à me contacter! Si j'ai le temps, j'essaierai de me montrer digne de vos idées !_  
_Fini le blabla, place à la lecture !_

* * *

**Le sapin**** [Stefan & Damon]**

Stefan était satisfait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il s'escrimait à comploter toutes sortes de supercheries pour tenter de révéler le côté humain de son frère. Jusqu'à présent, il avait échoué même s'il savait que ce n'était pas des coups vains. Mais sa dernière idée était brillante. D'autant qu'il ne l'avait pas manigancé seul… Il espérait vraiment qu'en cette fin d'année il arriverait à déclencher quelques sentiments positifs. Stefan n'était toutefois pas dupe, tout n'allait pas se résoudre en une seule nuit ou grâce à la magie de Noël. Mais il avait toujours cette lueur d'espoir qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis plus de cent ans de retrouver un jour son frère et la complicité qui les unissait. Car il était persuadé que même si Damon le niait, et se cachait derrière une carapace d'insensibilité et une montagne de sarcasmes, son côté humain avait subsisté au fond de lui et ne demandait qu'à ressortir.  
Lorsque Stefan rentra sans un bruit à la pension, il sut que Damon était déjà présent. Il s'approcha alors du salon et s'arrêta pour observer son frère qui lui tournait le dos.

Un verre à la main, Damon regardait étrangement le sapin énorme qui trônait dans un coin du salon. Encore une invention excentrique de Stefan ! Qu'allait-il encore pouvoir inventer ? Ces derniers jours étaient vraiment étranges, son frère manigançait quelque chose sans le mettre au courant et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais là, un sapin !  
Il sentit la présence de son frère derrière lui et questionna sans se retourner :  
« Tu t'es senti l'âme d'un décorateur ?  
- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.  
- C'est ridicule. Et puis il est énorme. Comment je vais faire pour ma soirée organisée ? ca ne fait pas du tout tendance, on se croirait dans une école maternelle. Tu t'en débarrasses ou je le découpe en petites rondelles.  
- C'est Elena qui va être déçue.  
- Je vois, tu as fait ça pour elle ! Quel romantique ! ajouta ironiquement Damon en haussant un sourcil moqueur.  
- Non, en fait c'est Elena qui a eu l'idée. Elle l'a acheté et a insisté pour le décorer elle-même. »

Stefan avait bien accentué sa dernière phrase et examina son frère qui ne bronchait pas. Il savait cependant qu'il devait réfléchir et qu'il devait même être perturbé puisqu'il n'avait pas trouvé une nouvelle réplique acerbe à lui lancer. Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du cadet des Salvatore. Satisfait de lui-même, il tourna le dos.

Les sourcils froncés, Damon pivota et regarda Stefan sortir du salon. Cette situation était plus qu'étrange. Il avait une sensation bizarre au fond de lui et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Et pourquoi Elena avait décidé de se mêler de tout ça ? Cette humaine était vraiment perturbante. Non seulement elle avait le visage de celle qu'il avait désiré pendant plus d'un siècle, mais elle avait la fâcheuse manie de s'immiscer dans sa vie alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour qu'elle y reste. Et puis, il devait l'avouer, il n'avait jamais vu de sapin aussi gros et aussi magnifique dans une maison. Elle avait du goût. Cela l'embêtait de l'admettre mais il trouvait dommage que ce sapin disparaisse d'ici. Le Damon insensible et cruel ne pouvait pas s'attendrir devant un résineux affublé de rubans multicolores. Il avait fait le bon choix.  
Après s'être assuré que Stefan était bien parti, il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche et prit en photo le sapin. Petit souvenir de ces derniers jours de cette année bien particulière.


	2. Bataille de boules de neige

_Voici une nouvelle histoire post-événement saison 1. Elle ne fait pas partie de la liste, mais l'idée m'est venue hier soir... Donc voilà ! Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et tout particulièrement deux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire._

_**miistii :** Pour la photo, Damon voulait garder un petit souvenir du sapin ;). Je te remercie d'avoir fait remarqué que la fin n'était pas claire. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire te plaira et que j'ai été plus claire sur celle-ci._  
_**02melanienie :** C'est vrai que c'est court, mais comme tu le dis, ce sont des mini histoires, donc ultra-courtes, et puis je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment pour développer plus les histoires, trop de boulot… Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas transformer notre Damon en bisounours !_

_Normalement, j'avais prévu de poster une histoire tous les jours en attendant Noël. J'espère que je tiendrais, et que le concept continuera de plaire. Pour celle d'aujourd'hui, je pensais la poster plus tôt, mais j'ai travaillé alors que ce n'était pas prévu, donc désolée pour le retard._  
_Noël approche à grand pas, vous sentez la magie approcher ? Allons-y pour une nouvelle histoire, celle-ci concerne Elena et Jeremy, avec un soupçon de Jenna. J'attends vos commentaires pour améliorer les prochains chapitres !_

* * *

**Bataille de boules de neige [Elena & Jeremy]**

Un silence glacial régnait dans la cuisine. Seul le bruit des couverts osait briser ce silence. Jenna regarda avec inquiétude son neveu et sa nièce. Jeremy avait la tête penché dans son bol de café et n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire, alors qu'Elena fixait son frère avec intensité. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et espérait visiblement un dialogue. Jenna inspira profondément, il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

« Si vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe entre vous. On pourrait en parler calmement, éclaircir le sujet et enterrer la hache de guerre.  
- T'inquiète pas tante Jenna. Il n'y a pas besoin d' « éclaircir le sujet ». Elena sait très bien de quoi il s'agit. Une sœur n'aurait jamais fait ça. Oh mais c'est vrai ! Tu n'es pas ma sœur ! Ceci explique cela. »

Sur ces paroles, Jeremy sortit de la cuisine, laissant Jenna abasourdie. Elena sentit les larmes monter au coin des yeux. Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça ? Jenna jeta le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains, et fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.  
- Ne fais rien, tante Jenna. Je mérite ses reproches.  
- Quoique tu aies pu faire, on ne parle pas de cette façon sous ce toit. »

Elena soupira et essaya de retenir les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Jenna se radoucit, s'approcha d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur celle de sa nièce.

« Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. La colère ne fait dire que des bêtises. Elle retombera un moment ou à un autre et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.  
- Mais quand ? Jer' me manque terriblement… »

Un voile de tristesse assombrit son regard. Sans un mot, elle aida sa tante à débarrasser la table et elle sortit prendre l'air. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, le vent glacial s'infiltra à travers son manteau ouvert. Elle s'emmitoufla, replaça son écharpe et enfila ses gants. Elle resta quelques instants sur le palier de la porte et observa le paysage. La neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber à gros flocon depuis la veille au soir, créant une épaisseur conséquente. Le paysage était majestueux, tout était calme. Les bruits lui parvenaient étouffés, comme si elle était dans une bulle. Elle leva la tête et ferma les yeux. Quelques flocons épars continuaient de tomber et elle sentit leur douceur froide sur sa peau.

Elle s'avança vers un buisson et rassembla machinalement de la neige. La vue des flocons et de l'étendue blanche, le contact avec la neige, tout lui rappela les batailles de boules de neige, les bonhommes de neige que Jeremy et elle fabriquaient avec l'aide de leur parent. Plus d'une fois ils avaient passé des fins de journée entière dans la neige à chahuter. Toutes ces images de bonheur lui réchauffèrent le cœur, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se sentait transportée par les souvenirs à tel point que lorsque Jeremy sortit de la maison, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer une boule de neige. Son enthousiasme se dissipa rapidement lorsque son frère se retourna, son visage complètement fermé, froid. Cela la ramena durement à la réalité. Cependant, contre toute attente, Jeremy se pencha et ramassa rapidement une boule et la lança sur sa sœur. Son frère avait répliqué presque machinalement, mais Elena avait vu là comme un signe, alors elle se dépêcha de former une nouvelle boule et de la jeter en direction de son frère avant qu'il ne parte. Il se figea sur place, puis se décida à répliquer. Au début, il avait vu dans cette bataille comme une sorte d'exutoire, puis petit à petit, il reprit goût à chahuter avec sa sœur.

Dans la cuisine, Jenna stoppa son activité. Elle était sure d'avoir entendu un cri. Elle attendit quelques instants. Un autre cri. Pas très loin dehors. Elle sortit précipitamment et resta plantée sur le seuil, observant complètement hébétée la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Jeremy et Elena s'arrêtèrent, regardèrent leur tante puis leurs regards se croisèrent. D'un commun accord, ils jetèrent deux-trois boules de neige sur Jenna qui se rendit compte trop tard de ce qui se tramait. Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur, de part la situation mais aussi car elle sentait que le dégel entre le frère et la sœur avait débuté. Elle capitula et retourna se réchauffer dans la maison.

Elena avait suivi le retour de sa tante à l'intérieur et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers son frère, il avait disparu. Une petite moue déçue apparut sur son visage, mais elle céda vite à un grand sourire lorsqu'elle sentit son frère se précipiter sur elle. Il lui fourra de la neige dans l'encolure et tenta de la chatouiller à travers le manteau. Ils tombèrent à genou, fatigués d'avoir couru et ankylosés par les fou rire. Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et tentèrent de calmer leur respiration.

« Tu te souviens ?  
- Oui ! C'était avant que tout commence à devenir compliqué.  
- Mais on est toujours là, toi et moi. Et si on est soudé, tout redeviendra plus simple.  
- C'est déjà plus simple. » ajouta Jeremy, comme une évidence.

Il attrapa la main de sa sœur tendrement puis tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard. Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Tout n'était peut-être pas encore complètement pardonné, mais le processus était bien amorcé.


	3. La pleine lune

_Voici la troisième histoire marquant le J-6 de Noël !  
__Les statistiques n'ont pas fonctionné vendredi, mais vous avez été nombreux à lire les deux mini-histoires hier. J'espère que cela vous a plu et vous donnera envie de lire les prochains chapitres. Encore un énorme merci à __**miistii**__ et __**02melanienie**__ pour m'avoir laissée de très gentils commentaires. Merci de prendre le temps de dire ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que cette suite ne vous déplaira pas._

Tout d'abord un petit mot personnalisé :  
_**Miistii :**__ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que tu sentiras bientôt la magie de Noël ! Il ne faut pas désespérer, ça finit toujours pas arriver ! J'espère que « Contes de Noël » t'en apportera un petit peu ;)  
__**02melanienie :**__ J'aime énormément les histoires se rapportant à la relation Elena-Jeremy. C'est une relation qui me tient énormément à cœur. J'aime beaucoup ton idée de calendrier de l'avent de fictions ! Hi hi ! J'espère tenir bon dans la publication !_

_Alors pour aujourd'hui, l'histoire (toute petite, mais j'espère suffisamment dense) concerne Tyler et Caroline et se déroule après les événements de l'épisode 11 de la saison 2 (By the light of the moon). Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 2, je vous déconseille de lire ce chapitre.  
Je ne suis pas habituée à écrire sur ces personnages, donc n'hésitez pas à critiquer et à me dire ce qui ne va pas…_

_

* * *

_

**La pleine lune**** [Caroline & Tyler]**

Caroline se déplaçait aussi vite que ses pouvoirs de vampire lui permettaient. Elle atteignit le refuge, le souffle court. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que la nuit du réveillon de Noël correspondait à une nuit de pleine lune ? Les derniers événements avec Katherine et Elijah lui avaient faire perdre toute notion du temps, et ce n'est qu'en entendant un enfant demandant à son père pourquoi la lune était aussi ronde qu'elle réalisa. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cave, une bouffée d'angoisse lui monta à la gorge, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et celui-ci se confirma lorsqu'elle trouva la porte métallique entre-ouverte. Elle se précipita dans la pièce pour découvrir les chaînes arrachées du sol.

« C'est pas vrai… Tyler… »

La panique s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle comprit ce que signifiait tout cela. Des enfants jouaient encore dans la neige, des gens rejoignaient leur famille… Tous étaient menacés. Tous sans exception. Elle respira profondément pour rassembler ses esprits. Elle devait intervenir.

Elle était sure que le loup-garou s'était rendu où il y avait le plus d'enfants. Il éviterait probablement les adultes, puisque les enfants étaient des proies faciles. A cette pensée, la jeune femme frissonna. L'idée même que Tyler puisse tuer sans en être réellement conscient la rendait malade. Elle devait empêcher le massacre. Elle réussit à se calmer et à rassembler ses esprits pour se mettre à la recherche du loup. Alors qu'elle revenait sur ses pas, elle entendit distinctement un grognement. Caroline se figea et tendit l'oreille : des bruits de pattes imperceptibles à l'oreille humaine lui parvinrent. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait du loup. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus attentive et d'avoir si facilement cru que l'animal s'était échappé du sous-sol… La silhouette du loup se dessina dans la pénombre et semblait la dévisager. Caroline recula prudemment réfléchissant à ses possibilités d'échappatoire. Le loup se montra plus agressif, il montra ses crocs tout en grognant et s'avança plus rapidement vers le vampire. Caroline trébucha, et tomba à la renverse. Elle se traîna à reculons jusqu'à la paroi en pierre.

Le loup s'arrêta, comme pour apprécier sa victoire. Caroline se sentait comme hypnotisée. Ces pouvoirs de vampire ne lui servaient à rien tant elle se sentait paralysée par la peur. Aussi faible qu'un humain. Elle vit le loup s'approcher d'elle, elle était sure de ressentir déjà la morsure mortelle de l'animal. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et cria désespérément :  
« Tyler, je t'en prie, c'est moi ! Caroline ! »

Un instant elle crut que l'animal avait hésité en avançant la patte. Mais ce devait être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Elle tenta quand même de nouveau

« C'est Caroline ! S'il te plaît Tyler ! Ne me fais pas de mal ! Je suis là pour t'aider ! »

L'animal finit par s'approcher tout près du visage de la jeune vampire et poussa un grognement. Elle ferma les yeux s'attendant à la blessure fatale. Au lieu de cela, elle sentit que quelque chose lui poussait le bras. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle ouvrit avec précaution les paupières de peur d'effrayer le loup. Elle découvrit l'animal, la tête reposant sur sa cuisse. Caroline soupira de soulagement et, menée par la curiosité et une audace soudaine, elle avança la main jusqu'à la tête de l'animal pour déposer une légère caresse. L'animal tressauta, puis curieusement, se détendit et se laissa faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Caroline se laissa emporter par la fatigue. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit Tyler se reposant tout contre elle. Elle esquissa un sourire, soulagée que le jeune homme soit sain et sauf. Elle observa longuement Tyler : son visage était détendu et serein. Il était certain qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre qu'il n'avait fait de mal à personne. Elle approcha la main du visage de Tyler et hésita. Ce geste lui parut étonnamment bien plus dur que celui de la veille. Elle inspira profondément, et d'une main tremblante, elle caressa avec tendresse la chevelure du jeune homme.


	4. Souvenirs

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt… J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, un peu de démotivation et beaucoup de déception. Déçue de ce que j'avais écrit. Cela ne reflétait pas ce que je voulais faire passer, donc, j'ai attendu et réécrit l'histoire. Ce n'est pas encore le résultat que j'escomptais, mais c'est déjà un peu mieux._

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont cliqué sur cette fic' et tout particulièrement **miistii**, **02melanienie**, **Dauphin Noire** et **Lil's C** pour leurs commentaires. Je compte vous répondre plus longuement par MP. Une autre petite chose, comme Dauphin Noire me l'a fait remarquer, j'ai laissé beaucoup trop de fautes dans mes précédentes fic', j'en suis désolée, je trouve que c'est un manque de respect vis-à-vis des lecteurs. Mille excuses ! J'ai normalement apporté plus d'attention pour ce chapitre. Toutefois si des fautes persistaient, c'est que mon cerveau est finalement irrécupérable, désolée :D !_

_Une histoire un peu différente, il me tenait à cœur de développer le personnage de Jenna qui est, je trouve, trop peu mis en valeur dans la série (cela viendra peut-être avec le temps). Ce n'est pas une histoire totalement rattachée aux fêtes de Noël vous me direz. Et là je vous réponds, « si si, regardez, il neige, il y a une patinoire… » (mouais, mauvaise foi totale !). Mais plus que ça, cela parle de prendre soin de ses proches, de savoir écouter les gens qu'on aime. Donc voilà, un conte à la sauce Acokanthera. C'est un thème qui me tient à cœur. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Critiquez, n'hésitez pas !_

* * *

**SOUVENIRS**** [Jenna & Alaric]**

Jenna s'allongea sur son lit. Sa tête était lourde, elle était assaillie par une multitude de sentiments, ce qui la rendit vulnérable tout d'un coup. La maison était vide, Elena était sortie avec Stefan et Jeremy avait rejoint des amis. Durant tout l'après-midi, son esprit n'avait cessé de vagabonder, pour finalement revenir toujours au même point : sa sœur. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Son esprit était embrouillé, tout lui paraissait si confus. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et lorsqu'elle essayait de se remémorer un souvenir précis de sa sœur, son esprit refusait.

En même temps, elle avait tout fait pour oublier. Tourner la page. Ne pas être un poids supplémentaire à ses neveu et nièce. Elle avait dû faire abstraction de ses sentiments afin de s'occuper de Jeremy et Elena. La tristesse et la colère de la perte brutale de sa sœur avaient été mises de côté dans l'espoir que la douleur s'estompe par elle-même. Elle avait cru tenir bon en travaillant d'arrache-pied sur sa thèse, en s'occupant et se préoccupant de ses neveu et nièce. Elle pensait avoir réussi.

Mais le vide laissé par la perte de sa sœur se rappelait à elle à l'approche des fêtes. Maintenant un poids comprimait sa poitrine. Pour se soulager, elle aurait aimé en parler. Elle aurait sûrement pu trouver facilement une oreille attentive, là n'était pas le problème. Elle s'était persuadée qu'elle arriverait à surmonter cette épreuve tout seule, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau supplémentaire pour Elena et Jeremy. Et puis ressasser les souvenirs de leurs parents défunts n'étaient pas la meilleure des thérapies. Alors elle avait tout enfoui en elle, au plus profond.

Il semblait que toutes les émotions refoulées jusqu'ici avaient décidé de sortir d'un coup. Les larmes s'échappaient sans retenue, il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive à retirer ce poids qui lui écrasait le cœur. Cependant, elle essuya ses joues rageusement, honteuse de se laisser aller. Car ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir, c'était la culpabilité qui la rongeait complètement. Elle n'avait pas su protéger le secret de sa sœur et avait menti à sa nièce. Le regard qu'Elena lui avait jeté le jour où elle apprit qu'elle avait été adoptée lui avait brisé le cœur. De son point de vue, elle n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, elle avait juste tenu une promesse. A aucun moment, elle n'avait songé faire autant de peine. Mais le pire de tout, ce qu'elle assumait le moins, c'était la sensation d'avoir finalement réussi à tourner la page si facilement. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle commençait déjà à oublier le visage de sa sœur, sa voix. Elle avait la nette impression de lui manquer de respect en oubliant tous ses moments privilégiés qu'elles avaient partagés. Elle avait essayé tout l'après-midi de se rappeler, mais son esprit s'était complètement bloqué.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée la sortit de ses réflexions. Jenna fronça les sourcils. Elle descendit les escaliers, s'arrêta devant le miroir, s'essuya les yeux et replaça ses cheveux. Elle était à peu près présentable. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta bouche-bée :  
« Ric ? »

Le sourire impeccable d'Alaric s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il découvrit le visage tendu de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jenna ?  
- Rien. Je me suis mise devant un de ces films plein de guimauve qui ne font pleurer que les filles. »

Elle esquissa un semblant de sourire. Alaric hocha la tête, mais il n'était pas dupe. La surprise qu'il avait préparée tombait au bon moment, c'était un bon moyen de lui changer les idées. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je pensais t'emmener faire une petite balade dans la neige.  
- Oh, tu sais, je crois que je vais rester ici bien au chaud. Et j'ai la fin de mon film à regarder, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
- Si tu viens, tu pourras me demander n'importe quoi en échange. », proposa Alaric.

Devant le regard pétillant et coquin de Jenna, il ajouta :  
« Tout, sauf danser nu autour du sapin.  
- Non, bien sûr. Ce ne serait pas nu, tu aurais sur la tête un chapeau rouge avec un pompon blanc. », plaisanta Jenna.

Elle ne résista pas longtemps à la proposition et une fois chaudement habillée, elle suivit Alaric jusqu'à sa voiture.

Ils roulaient depuis plus d'un quart d'heure lorsqu'elle lui demanda une nouvelle fois où il l'emmenait. Il éluda de nouveau la question et arbora un sourire satisfait, ce qui agaça un peu Jenna. Elle tourna la tête côté fenêtre, et observa le paysage. Le trajet commençait à lui rappeler quelque chose, mais elle n'était pas sûre. Elle s'agita sur le siège et regarda plus attentivement à travers la vitre. Ric examina la scène du coin de l'œil, fortement amusé. Mais pourquoi avait-elle la sensation de connaître ce chemin sans arriver à se souvenir ?

Ils se garèrent et sortirent de la voiture, Ric attrapa un gros sac à dos, sous le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme. Des éclats de voix parvinrent jusqu'à eux et tout d'un coup, Jenna eut une sensation bizarre, sa gorge se noua sous l'émotion. Oui, elle connaissait cet endroit. Elle y était venue très souvent avec sa sœur pour patiner. Elle se figea. Comment Alaric pouvait connaître l'histoire de cette patinoire alors qu'elle-même avait complètement oublié ? Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa avec plaisir et ils se dirigèrent vers la patinoire à ciel ouvert. Ils s'assirent à une table en pierre et restèrent silencieux à observer les patineurs. D'un coup, il fouilla dans le sac à dos et en sortit une boîte qu'il tendit à Jenna. Elle le regarda, intriguée puis céda à la curiosité. Elle découvrit à l'intérieur une paire de patins à glace appartenant à sa sœur. Des larmes montèrent au coin des yeux.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Je croyais les avoir perdu…  
- C'est Elena qui les a retrouvés. Elle me les a confiés, pensant que je pourrais te faire une petite surprise. »

Un sourire franc apparut à la pensée de sa nièce et d'Alaric complotant cette surprise. Elle caressa le cuir du patin, et les souvenirs lui revinrent. Elle se laissa aller à la confidence, racontant les petites anecdotes que sa sœur et elle avaient eues sur cette patinoire. Elle rigola beaucoup, pleura un peu. Alaric écouta attentivement sans la quitter du regard. Jenna sentait son cœur s'alléger. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, elle remercia son confident et enfouit sa main dans la sienne. Il ne prononça pas un mot, il se contenta de serrer sa main et d'y déposer un tendre baiser.


	5. Surprise

_Oulala ! Noël approche à grands pas ! Avec la neige qui tombe en ce moment, on s'y croirait presque !_

_Voilà une petite histoire sur le couple Caroline-Matt, elle comporte certains éléments de la saison 2, donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas le privilège de la voir, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ce chapitre. Cette mini-histoire est plus légère que la précédente. Elle n'a certes rien d'extraordinaire, mais j'aime bien son ton…  
__Merci à tous ceux qui viennent ici (je pense surtout à __**02melanienie**__ et __**miistii**__, toujours fidèles au poste !) ! J'ai une histoire toute prête pour le 25, par contre je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de finir celle du 24. Sinon, je peux publier le 24 celle qui était prévue pour le jour de Noël… A vous de me dire ce que vous préférez.  
__J'attends toujours vos remarques et critiques avec autant d'impatience._

_

* * *

_

**SURPRISES !**** [Caroline & Matt]**

Une énième dispute. Voilà à quoi se résumait leur relation. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur mais trop de différences les opposaient. Elle avait beau faire de son mieux pour les estomper, elles ressortaient toujours plus grandies et leur explosaient systématiquement au visage. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre une relation saine et simple ?

Elle essuya rageusement les larmes le long de ses joues. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé, insensible au froid l'entourant. Insensible… Elle avait l'impression que c'était le sentiment qui la définissait le mieux en ce moment. Sa condition de vampire l'avait rendu émotionnellement instable, et pour se protéger elle avait petit à petit caché tout ce surplus de sentiments au risque de devenir distante, détachée. Matt ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se passait en elle, même avec la plus grande des volontés.

Elle ne se souciait pas du chemin qu'elle empruntait, l'esprit préoccupé par ses pensées, elle se laissait guider par ses pas. Elle frotta ses cheveux pour faire tomber les flocons de neige et enfonça les mains dans ses poches, machinalement, l'esprit tourmenté.

Matt avait pourtant été d'une compréhension sans limite, d'une patience sans borne. Comment pouvait-elle encore tout ramener à elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour lui en échange ?  
A cette pensée, elle sanglota de plus belle. Et ce n'est que quelques instants après qu'elle s'arrêta net. Elle essuya ses larmes et regarda interloquée la maison juste devant elle. Ses pas l'avaient menée inconsciemment jusqu'à la maison de Matt. Elle sourit amèrement.

Matt était chez lui d'après la lumière filtrant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Sa silhouette se dessinait : il était attablé, mangeant seul. Lui qui aimait tant les fêtes de fin d'année, il passait le réveillon de Noël seul, sans ami, sans famille. Caroline secoua la tête, les yeux humides. Il avait traversé tellement d'événements pénibles : la disparition de sa sœur, la mort de celle-ci, le départ de sa mère. Il ne méritait sûrement pas de finir cette soirée tout seul.  
Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de frapper à la porte et serrer son petit ami dans ses bras. Elle voulait le réconforter, mais aussi se faire pardonner. Cependant, étant donné la dispute qu'ils avaient eu l'après-midi, elle ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée de débarquer chez lui sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, espérant trouver une solution. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Les yeux pétillants, un sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda tout autour d'elle sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Il fallait qu'elle retourne chez elle pour pouvoir réaliser son plan.

Matt mangeait sans appétit avec comme fond sonore une émission télévisée sans grand intérêt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Caroline. Il l'aimait vraiment, mais elle avait le don de gaffer sans cesse et d'appuyer là où ça fait mal. Mais le pire était qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche et le blessaient, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Il avait beau le savoir, il avait souvent du mal à digérer les remarques de Caroline. Il reposa sa fourchette, il se sentait idiot. Se disputer avec sa petite amie le soir du réveillon de Noël, c'était franchement pitoyable. Il secoua la tête se demandant s'il devait l'appeler pour régler la situation.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit, il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé, mais il espérait que ce soit Caroline.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il resta interdit, haussant les sourcils. Devant lui se tenait un gros bonhomme de neige, avec une écharpe et un bonnet, les yeux, la bouche et le nez ayant été dessinés.  
Caroline sortit de derrière et cria :  
« Surprise ! »

Elle arborait un sourire franc et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Alors que Matt ouvrait la bouche, elle pointa l'index devant elle pour lui signifier d'attendre. Puis elle lui tourna le dos. Le jeune homme s'impatientait légèrement, s'interrogeant. Il croisa les bras espérant se réchauffer un peu. Caroline lui fit face de nouveau, une boule rouge clignotante à la place du nez. Matt étouffa un rire, sourit et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, la jeune femme pointa une nouvelle fois un doigt. Elle déboutonna son long manteau noir pour découvrir une jolie tenue rouge bordée de fourrure blanche, mettant en valeur sa silhouette. Elle esquissa un sourire et s'exclama :  
« Joyeux Noël ! »

Il sourit de bon cœur, amusé par les efforts de sa petite amie.

« Ce n'est pas encore No… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle posa son index sur la bouche de Matt puis le serra fortement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques instants lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Caroline se détacha et proposa :  
« Si on rentrait au chaud ? »


	6. De la neige pour Noël

_Joyeux Noël à tous ! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés et je vous souhaite que ce jour soit doux et féérique !  
_

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de finir l'histoire pour hier, les journées de travail étant bien trop remplie (et ce n'est pas fini pour cette année !). Pour clore ce recueil de contes, je vous présente le dernier chapitre concernant Damon et Elena. Cette mini-histoire est ma préférée (complètement irréalisable, certes, mais j'aime bien l'esprit ^^), j'attends avec impatience vos avis. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire._

_J'ai été ravie d'écrire toutes ces petites histoires. Je remercie tous les lecteurs et tout particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé un message, avec une pensée toute spéciale pour **02melanienie** et **miistii**, ainsi que pour **Dauphin noire** et **Lil's C**._

_J'aurais aimé prolonger ces histoires jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais il me manque encore quelques idées. Donc, en fonction ce que vous en penserez, en fonction de ce qui me viendra comme idées ou comme propositions, il y aura peut-être une suite…_

_Merci encore de m'avoir suivie sur ce projet !_

* * *

**DE LA NEIGE POUR NOËL**** [Damon & Elena]**

Elena n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait assise sur les marches du perron de sa maison à côté de Damon le jour de Noël. C'était quelque chose d'impensable pour elle il y a encore quelques minutes. Stefan avait dû s'absenter, Jeremy voulait passer ce jour avec des amis, Jenna était avec Ric, Bonnie avait quitté Mystic Falls pour se rendre en famille, Caroline et Matt étaient sortis en amoureux. Elena ne voulait pas qu'ils perturbent leur plan pour rester avec elle, même si l'idée de passer Noël toute seule n'était pas très réjouissante. Pendant une seconde, elle avait bien pensé à Damon, mais connaissant son manque de sensibilité, elle avait immédiatement repoussé l'idée. Elle s'était alors rabattue sur des tâches ménagères, pensant s'occuper l'esprit et la journée. L'après-midi arriva, et elle décida de sortir prendre l'air. Etonnamment pour la période, il ne faisait pas froid. Elle s'assit sur le bord des marches devant chez elle et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, une légère brise lui fit rouvrir les yeux. C'était avec étonnement qu'elle trouva Damon assis à côté d'elle. Ils se dévisagèrent sans prononcer un mot. Puis il détourna le regard pour fixer un point devant lui. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir, mais elle aimait penser qu'il était là pour elle. Sa présence lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et observa les nuages.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent lorsque Damon brisa le silence, en murmurant :  
« On attend quelque chose ? »

Elena tourna une mine enjouée vers Damon qui avait l'air de s'amuser.

« Tous les ans, j'espère qu'il neige à Noël et cette année encore plus que les autres.  
- Pourquoi, vous les humains, attachez-vous autant d'importance à ce genre de détails ? Il y a plus important dans la vie comme… faire la fête ! »

Elena esquissa un sourire, elle s'imaginait bien Damon « profiter » des fêtes de fin d'année. Le sourire s'estompa, le ton se fit plus sombre :  
« Le dernier Noël que j'ai passé auprès de mes parents, il a neigé. Ce jour a été magique, c'est le meilleur souvenir que j'ai d'eux. »

Elle se tourna vers Damon qui baissa la tête évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Il semblait tout d'un coup très sérieux et il serra ostensiblement la mâchoire. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant que Damon ne se lève et ne déclare :  
« Bon, avec tout ça, j'ai fini par oublier que j'avais de grand projet pour la soirée. Bonne journée, Gilbert ! »

Damon s'éclipsa en une microseconde, laissant la jeune femme seule sur le perron. Elena fronça les sourcils. Elle avait cru durant un instant que Damon ressentait quelque chose, mais elle s'était une nouvelle fois trompée. Il ne ressentait rien. Furieuse de s'être laissée aller à la confidence avec le vampire, elle pénétra dans la maison, claqua la porte d'entrée et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Les larmes montèrent au coin des yeux et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Enfin si elle le savait mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Un instant, elle avait espéré passer un jour de Noël sympathique, peut-être auprès de Damon, en enterrant la hache de guerre. Mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était la conforter sur ce qu'elle savait déjà du vampire.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se laissa emporter par un sommeil léger.

Elle fut réveillée plus tard par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre mais la curiosité l'emporta et la décida à regarder le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran. Une bouffée de bonheur s'empara d'elle.

« Bonnie ? Comment vas-tu ? Les vacances se passent bien ?  
_- Oui, ça va. Bon, tu sais c'est la famille… As-tu regardé par la fenêtre ?_

Intriguée, Elena s'approcha et tira le rideau pour découvrir un paysage blanchi par une neige abondante. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La météo de ce matin avait pourtant annoncé un temps gris et sec…

«_J'entends ton sourire d'ici ! Ca te plait ?  
_- C'est sublime Bonnie ! Comment as-tu fait ?  
- _Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. Le responsable ne doit pas être loin, cet artifice nécessite d'être proche de la source. Je lui ai juste donné un petit coup de main…_ »

Après avoir salué et chaudement remercié Bonnie, Elena raccrocha et se précipita dans le porche. Damon s'y tenait, visiblement très concentré. Etonnamment, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il devait être trop préoccupé par ce qu'il faisait. Elle s'arrêta immobile pour le détailler. Puis elle se tourna pour admirer le paysage. Si blanc, si calme, si majestueux. Elle s'imprégna de l'ambiance pour capter le moindre détail puis elle se retourna vers l'instigateur. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était capable de cela. Mais après tout, il savait faire apparaître le brouillard… Elle se laissa emporter par ses émotions et se jeta dans les bras de Damon qui ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds, glissa son visage dans le creux du cou du vampire. Elle laissa libre cours à ces émotions, des larmes de joie et de reconnaissance glissèrent le long de ses joues. Elle sentit les bras de Damon se serrer autour de sa taille. Elle sut alors que ce Noël serait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.


End file.
